


Иногда нервы просто не выдерживают.

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: В 2012 году Родни умирал четыре раза.





	Иногда нервы просто не выдерживают.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Sometimes, You Just Go Snap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316266) by lavvyan. 



В 2012 году Родни умирал четыре раза.

Он чуть не погибал 37 раз, не то чтобы Джон специально считал, это и так было плохо само по себе, но четыре раза его везения совсем не хватило и он просто ... умирал.

Каждый раз, когда Джон об этом думает, он тоже словно умирает. Потому что от одной мысли о Родни, лежащем без движения, без звука, мёртвом, его грудь сжимается так, что дышать просто невозможно, его сердце болит так сильно, будто оно сейчас схлопнется внутрь самого себя. Так что он и не думает про это.

Часто.

По крайней мере, старается.

И у него ни хрена не получается.

Первая в 2012 году смерть Родни случилась из-за жука-иратуса. Джон управлял джампером и не смел обернуться назад, в его ушах невозможно громко отдавался вой дефибриллятора, пока он стискивал кулаки на рычагах управления. Он и не оборачиваясь знал, что сейчас Ронон нетерпеливо ждёт, когда Тейла отцепит от шеи Родни жука, чтобы он уже мог пристрелить эту дрянь. Затем снова вой дефибриллятора и хлопок, и снова вой и хлопок, пока Тейла не выдохнула с облегчением, и только тогда Джон наконец-то смог нормально вздохнуть полной грудью.

Или это было, когда Родни вдохнул и закашлялся, Джон и сам не знает. И уж точно он не будет копаться в своих воспоминаниях, чтобы это выяснять. Может, если Хейтмайер... но, нет. Он доверяет ей больше, чем любому другому мозгоправу, но некоторые вещи всё же лучше не трогать.  
Второй раз в 2012 году Родни умер, когда люди Турани решили, что Родни слишком много знает. И даже не про них, а просто вообще знает, "ни один смертный не должен быть настолько гениален". И, очевидно, эту проблему можно было решить только отравив Родни сладостями. Ронон первым об этом догадался и заставил Родни вытошнить всё съеденное, но к тому моменту уже слишком много яда попало в кровь. У него пропало дыхание на полпути к Вратам, побледнела кожа и посинели губы, а когда они ввалились в зал Врат, у Родни остановилось сердце. И только обширная коллекция лечебных трав отдела ботаники спасла ему жизнь.

Джон иногда подумывает купить Пэрришу выпивки. И побольше.

Третий раз случился из-за Джона и когда он про это вспоминает, у него всё внутри переворачивается. Они с Родни стояли спина к спине, контролируя открытую поляну в лесу, чтобы Ронон мог вытащить Тейлу из грубой деревянной клетки. Джон застрелил парня, который прятался в подлеске прямо перед ним, и увидел движение справа. Он повернулся, и пуля от другого парня спереди, того, которого Джон не заметил, пуля, предназначавшаяся для него, вошла Родни в спину. Он упал без единого звука, а Джон на какой-то момент отключился, потому что когда он пришел в себя, на поляне было тихо, от горячего П-90 в его руках пахло дымом и оружейным маслом, а Тейла тащила его за собой, крепко ухватив за локоть. Ронона уже не было, он унёс Родни, и Джон был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться, пока он спотыкаясь следовал за Тейлой.

Ему до сих пор больно вспоминать те часы ожидания у дверей операционной, когда тревожные сигналы медицинской аппаратуры слышались один за другим. Но, слава богу, Родни свойственно умение выкарабкиваться из самых сложных переделок, и не важно, что он потом будет всем высказывать своё недовольство. После этого случая Родни жаловался очень активно, но, как ни странно, ожидаемого "если бы ты не дёрнулся в другую сторону, Шеппард" так и не прозвучало. Джон не находит себе места, его нервы на пределе. Как, спрашивается, он может забыть тихий звук падающего на землю тела Родни, если ему даже не дают возможности извиниться?

Ну и, наконец, вчера. Канун Нового года, а Родни опять угораздило убиться. На этот раз ничего серьёзного, просто разряд электрического тока, когда один из его подчинённых включил обратно одну из важных систем слишком рано. А Джон даже не знал об этом, пока на подлёте с материка к городу он не запросил по радио почему нигде нет света. К тому моменту Родни уже снова дышал. Подумаешь, проблема. 

Правда, потом на тренировке он позволил Ронону как следует отделать его. Он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы спать, слишком раздражён, чтобы праздновать. Слишком ...что-то... чтобы навестить Родни в медотсеке. Позже ему это ой как припомнят, но он просто ... он не может.

Главное и единственное желание Джона на этот Новый год, как и в предыдущие годы, сделать так, чтобы никто не погибал, особенно Родни. Конечно, он сделает всё, что можно, чтобы уберечь Тейлу и Ронона, но эти двое и так знают, как обеспечить свою безопасность. Они оба в этом году ни разу не умирали - сам Джон умирал дважды - и он знает, что они и дальше сделают всё как надо. Но Родни... Господи, он уже слишком старый для всего этого дерьма.  
Позади него отъезжает в сторону входная дверь и Джон уже внутренне готовится к деликатному выговору от Тейлы, но это не Тейла откашливается, пока дверь закрывается обратно.

— Эй, — смущённо говорит Родни, а Джон пытается заставить себя разжать кулаки; он и не помнит, когда сжал ладони.

— Ну, — и снова пауза.

Джон не отрывает взгляда от волн за окном, почти в сотне метров ниже. Он слышит, как Родни делает шаг ближе.

— С Новым годом?

Джон хочет сказать что-нибудь, хоть что-то. Он хочет обернуться, может быть, пошутить, поцеловать Родни, предложить посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь фильм. Он не может. У него всё тело застыло, горло, руки, ноги. Он может только смотреть в окно на волны, будто в них ответ на все вопросы в жизни, вселенной и вообще.

— Прости, что я умер? — снова делает попытку Родни и боже. Боже.

Джон закрывает глаза и пытается вдохнуть, но воздух застревает в глотке. От напряжения во всём теле его трясёт, и лицо горит. Родни подходит ещё ближе и вот он прижимается грудью к спине Джона, руками обхватывает его за пояс и касается лбом его шеи. Джон упирается лбом в стекло, его глаза всё так же закрыты. И это помогает. Он втягивает воздух ещё раз, ладонь Родни поднимается и останавливается напротив его сердца, и его грудь, наконец, может понемногу расправиться. Тело Джона расслабляется и он практически вплавляется в Родни, живого, дышашего, тёплого.

— Прости, — шепчет Родни и целует его в шею, Джон кивает и снова рвано втягивает воздух. Он не хочет говорить об этом. Он очень-очень не хочет говорить об этом. Словами не выразить, как он ...

Чёрт.

— Да, — хрипит он в ответ и Родни вздыхает, тёплый влажный воздух греет шею Джона.

Они так и стоят ещё долгое время. Джон крепко сжимает запястья Родни, их дыхание звучит в такт. Они стоят, дышат и совсем не говорят об этом.


End file.
